The DNA Sequencing Shared Resource carries out centralized DNA sequencing for Cancer Center members. The availability of on-site DNA sequencing is of central importance to Cancer Center members. Local DNA sequencing allows for rapid turn-around, and with CCSG support, the cost is competitive with off-site commercial facilities. The DNA Sequencing Shared Resource contains an ABI 3700 automated capillary DNA sequencer, a Beckman DNA oligomer synthesizer, and a Robbins Scientific Hydra-96 microdispenser workstation. Computer support for the Shared Resource is provided from the adjoining laboratory of the core Director Moyzis. The DNA Sequencing Shared Resource sequences DNA samples that have been prepared by the investigators. The dried samples are processed by the Shared Resource and sequenced on the ABI 3700 sequencer. The sequence data is deposited as an FTP file on the Shared Resource website. Each investigator signs in and transfers the FTP file containing the sequencer output for his/her DNA samples. The automated and streamlined process allows for rapid and economic ($2.50 per sample) sequencing of DNA samples. The DNA sequencing Shared Resource will be moved to Sprague in the spring of 2002, in close proximity to the Microarray Shared Resource, and a bioinformatics facility. This will enhance the effectiveness of the Shared Resource.